Seeking Sanctuary
by AlcyoneSong
Summary: Sometimes all we need is a place to find peace. Sven/Romelle
1. Prologue

**Seeking Sanctuary**

Prologue

"_Experience is the teacher of all things." - Julius Caesar_

* * *

><p>In those days, the sky was young. The Kingdom of Arus knew peace and prosperity under their first King, the son of the High Queen Ariela. He was blessed with two sons, but his heart grieved for as one strove for peaceful resolutions, the other sought the path of war. The two brothers were rivals and sought to better themselves by placing their achievements before their father in the hope that they would be granted the birthright each thought they justly deserved.<p>

The old King loved his eldest son greatly, and would honor him, publicly praising his works to the emissaries of the five Kingdoms. However, his youngest son held a special place in his heart. The boy was free spirited, choosing to spend his days among the people of Arus and entertaining them at the Palace. His bright blue eyes sparkled when a peaceful resolution could be found between the chieftains and the Lords who served the King. Such love for the people did not go unnoticed.

During the Spring Feast the King assembled his court together. He stood his sons before his people and proclaimed their deeds. The Eldest was acknowledged for his prowess upon the battlefields in the heavens and upon the earth. He had subdued the volatile planet of Pollox bringing the warring nations to a tentative peace. However, his youngest son had ensured a lasting peace by negotiating a trade agreements between Arus and Pollux that would benefit both planets. He also supplied the necessary raw materials to help build up the planet's infrastructure in return the planet gave Arus it's own share of rare minerals which were critical to the creation of the King's Guardian. A secret that was to be kept from the universe until the necessary time, but one of irreplaceable importance. It was to be the salvation of Arus and his lasting gift to his people.

"Although your skill and power is great, far greater is that of one who can unite nations without the loss of life." The King proclaimed before the people. "So now, I give my blessing to my youngest Son, Alfor the First, may you forever remember that the strength of the Kingdom lies within the strength of her people."

Later, the eldest son approached the King, "Have I not done all that you asked father? I have followed your commands, kept my post, and tamed the wilderness that you now give to my brother who is better keeping sheep than ruling a Kingdom! Why would you give such a lazy child the inheritance I so rightly deserve?"

The old King looked on at his son and sighed. He gestured for his son to walk with him, and the two moved to a quiet cloister that overlooked the gardens. Beyond the garden wall lay Arus. The countryside was beautiful, wild, and free.

"Tell me son, what do you see?" The King asked.

"I see the gardens and training grounds of my youth." The son replied.

"No, look further, beyond the walls. What do you see?"

"I see ... I see Arus, I see the mountains and the forests, and the slight sparkle of the sea." The son replied.

"Keep looking." The King stated.

"I see that we are vulnerable to our north, but we are protected to the South and east by the sea and a mountain chain. I see that the castle's canons are faced to the Northwest, which tells me that there is a possibility that the tribes are preparing for war. I see that our fields are to the south, and are protected but our water source is vulnerable as it is spring fed from the North." The son replied quietly his eyes scanning the terrain.

"You have the eyes of a soldier." The King replied quietly.

"A Kingdom needs a strong ruler, or else chaos will ensue." The son returned sharply.

The old King sighed. "My son, you don't understand. A King will never be a King if he rules through fear!"

The eldest son enraged by his father's words cast down his crown and took those who were loyal to him to the sister planet. "Then, I will take Pollux, I will show you how wrong you are father!" He spat.

In the years that followed, Pollux became renowned throughout the galaxy for her warrior spirit. She was the first to fight, the last to flee, her starships were the strongest and the fastest. The small planet survived as did its inhabitants who became legendary for their strength and courage. The story had changed however, they believed that their beloved hero King was exiled from Arus, and so animosity grew through the ages between the planets.

So it was written, the twin planets Arus and Pollox, sparkling sapphires in the darkness of space, were but polar opposites. Pollox forever embittered against Arus long past the age of her King. Her story passed down through the generations until it fell upon the mantle of King Coba.

Two seasoned Warlords sat across from each other in council. They had discussed a proposition regarding a mutual nemesis.

"Behold, the champion of Pollux, Prince Avok!" Coba proclaimed.

The other warlord's reptilian eyes narrowed, as his pupils became tiny slits. A wicked smile crossed his scaly face as he folded his hands before him, lowering his chin upon his fingertips with a low chuckle.

"Let us test this champion in the Arena." The old King purred with a wicked smirk. "Let him prove himself worthy to be bestowed the gift of the gods!"

Princess Romelle, the only daughter of King Coba, kept her head low during the entirety of the negotiations. She wore a hooded gown that covered her head and most of her face. A gold circlet sat upon her elegant brow, the only indicator of her true lineage. As the warlords discussed further plans, she ducked out with her younger brother to find their eldest brother Prince Avok.

Avok was sitting in the barracks below the arena. Attendants were washing him and dressing him in the armaments of war. They cut his hair and bound it back. Then, they wrapped his forearms and hands in tight bandages before strapping studded leather wraps over them.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Romelle tentatively asked him, as she knelt beside him fastening his scabbard to his belt.

Avok looked at his younger sister, his steel blue eyes burning with pride.

"There would be no greater honor." He replied gruffly.

Bandor hung back behind his sister. He had idolized his older brother, but he was also afraid of him. He knew Avok was a formidable fighter in the local tournaments, but would he really stand a chance in the Arena of Doom? Above they heard the roar of the crowds as they bayed for blood. There was a fight going on, and the sound was deafening as it rose and fell like the chorus from a strange macabre drama.

"It's not about honor," Romelle sighed, "it's about.."

She was unable to finish, the call of the trumpets signaled for the main event to begin. She was hurried out of the barracks and joined up with her father in the Royal balcony that overlooked the spectacle. She watched her brother walk onto the arena floor and raise his sword high stirring the crowd and even causing the old King Zarkon to crack a smile on his scaly face.

"Now that's what I call a fighter eh Lotor?" He smirked smacking a younger Drule upon his back.

The white haired, lanky Drule only frowned, slouching in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest and his helmet pushed forward over his brow covering his eyes.

"Whatever you say father." He huffed.

Two other fighters were pushed out before the signal was given. They looked scared, and were poorly armed with damaged swords and badly fitting armor. Although, she knew the ways of the warrior as any true shield maiden of Pollux would, this place stank of barbaric cruelty.

"It's not even a fair fight! Those men aren't equipped for such a task!" She thought, her hands gripping her seat tightly.

Bandor cheered with the crowd, but Romelle remained quiet. Avok didn't wait, he rushed the weaker of the two, with the speed and skill of a master swordsman he cut the throat of the one and disarmed the other before stabbing him in the stomach dragging the blade up and out before decapitating the other with a swift double handed swing. Romelle felt the bile rise in her throat as she turned away from the horror. Bandor cheered, and she turned the boy away, but he started to protest.

"There is no honor in this fight, Bandor" she stated coldly, "do not cheer!"

Bandor fell silent again.

However, this time Prince Lotor challenged Avok, before the Prince could strike, Avok had disarmed him and had the tip of his blade pointed at his throat. At the King's signal his guard seized Avok and led him away to the subterranean chambers below the arena.

"I am pleased." Zarkon remarked to King Coba. "Your boy is strong, and we value such strength among the Drule."

"He is the Champion of Pollux." Coba replied darkly. "Strength and courage are qualities that come natural to us."

"And so it shall be rewarded." Zarkon mused tapping his fingers together. "Meet me in my ship! We fly to Arus, to show them the power of Pollux and Doom!"


	2. Chapter 1: Firelight

**Seeking Sanctuary**

Chapter 1: Firelight

"_Stand in the mist where my fire used to burn, __I will camp on the night breeze when I go" - Dave Carter_

* * *

><p>The flames licked the smoldering logs causing them to glow with marbled light. Romelle added a new log to the fire and she tucked her knees up under her chin. Her long golden blonde hair was swept back over her shoulder and brought up into a loose chignon as her mind recalled the events that brought her back to Pollux.<p>

"If you will not be mine, then you will belong to no one!" Lotor's voice snarled as he cast her aside. Romelle fell to her knees, her eyes watering, and her face smarting from the force of his strike.

"I will never be yours, Lotor! I am not some piece of jewelry to be bought and sold to the highest bidder only to be hidden away in a gilded cage when not shown off to the lecherous followers of your barbaric regime!" She hissed glaring hard at him, holding her cheek as a bright red welt emerged on her smooth skin.

Lotor's laugh was low and it rose to a mocking roar that echoed loudly in the hall only to be followed by a chorus of laughter by his court and harem of whores taken by Zarkon from the systems conquered by the Drule. The harem draped themselves on and around Lotor's onyx throne wearing only the jewels stolen from conquered empires. The Drule Prince sauntered over to throne waving to his adoring court as he reveled in her abject humiliation. He glared at the harem who quickly moved aside before he languidly took his seat. She was an insolent one, that Polluxian Princess which only rose his ire all the more as she became the haunted spectre of _her_. Allura, the object of his lust, the elusive one that always escaped his grasp. His golden eyes glowed slightly as his pupils narrowed to tiny slits. He snapped his fingers and a servant swiftly brought him a chalice if red wine. He swirled the drink around gazing thoughtfully at the crimson liquid before returning his gaze to rest upon the broken Princess that sat before him upon the black marble floor.

"Strong words for someone who has lost everything. If I were in your position little Princess I would be begging for the opportunity to become a Queen." Lotor purred with a wicked smile.

"I would rather die!" Princess Romelle spat.

"That can be arranged as well." Lotor returned.

Princess Romelle stood up, she wiped the small trickle of blood from her lip and lifted her head, her golden hair cascaded around her shoulders. She faced Lotor boldly, the demeanor of a beaten girl faded replaced by the refinement of a true Queen she steeled her nerve and addressed the Prince directly.

"I am a shield maiden of Pollux, I will never bow to any man! Nor will I be sold as a slave! I will face my death knowing I did not die as a coward if that is to be my fate." She stated cooly.

The courts laughter died down as all eyes fell upon the proud Princess and then, upon their Prince.

Lotor looked stunned for a moment, as if physically slapped but no hand was raised nor voice. Instead, he saw before him a Queen who would not be toyed with like a child's plaything. He had to act, and to act fast, lest his own lust betray his weakness for her.

"Throw her in the Pit of Skulls! If she is so courageous to face death, then let her do so among the dead!" Lotor barked to his guards.

Romelle was forcibly seized by two strong guards and dragged from the room. She kept her head held high throughout her torture before being dressed in a royal gown, and thrown into the aptly named Pit of Skulls. The guards mocked taking wages on whether she would survive the fall or the night among the savages of the Skulls. She felt herself falling, tumbling down amid the rotting corpses and skeletal remains of the Drule's systemic genocide and blood sport from conquered worlds. Above, the vultures circled in the dimly lit sky calling out to each other as they awaited another offering of flesh to feast upon. Romelle tried to slow her fall by grasping onto the bones only to cry out as the shards ripped into her skin and tore at her dress. Her descent slowed as she rolled onto the smooth floor the clattering of bones and debris brought down with her fall subsiding to be replaced by the distant calls of the vultures and the laughter of the solders.

* * *

><p>The sun did not rise on Doom, light barely penetrated the dense pall of smog which blanketed the dying world. The capital city was no exception, and beyond the citadel was a pit filled with bones. It was one of many that littered the pockmarked lands and bore evidence to the cruelty of the Drule. Empty eyes stared up, heavenward, for some sign of hope, but were met by rolling clouds of poison rain that were fed by the countless factories churning out the weapons and monsters for the Drule war machine. This was a desolate land, full of desperate souls that longed for freedom, but died by the monsters that stole their sunlight away. The infants were always the first to die, followed by the elders, the children if they were strong enough could survive but barely did so. The women were next and last the men. Those who were no longer able to work, were cast into the Pit of Skulls, if they survived the fall, they were left and forgotten.<p>

"_A shield maiden is brave, loyal, honest, and strong. She does not boast in the skill of her bow or blade, she does not run from danger, she does not horde that which is not hers, and she does not cower in the face of death." _

Romelle inhaled and exhaled slowly, she lay still as her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the pit. Around her the empty sockets of countless skulls, bones, and rubbish formed macabre effigies that seemed to tower over her. Their leering smiles challenged her to rise up and live in this realm of the dead. She listened to her labored breathing and wondered how badly she was hurt from the fall. Her only reassurance came from the fact that she was still alive, as this place was not the feasting hall of her ancestors! Slowly, she attempted to move her arms, then her fingers. After finding them responsive, she tried her legs, and then her toes. Finally sensing the damage wasn't as bad as she had feared she she sat up inhaling deeply and gagging violently from the stench. She attempted to stand and found she was able to do so. Her skin was bruised, scraped, and criss-crossed with cuts from her fall. Some of the gashes were deep and opened as she moved. She cried out from the sharp pain that shot up from her leg before she stumbled backwards in the darkness. Frustrated she sat amid the decay and gripped her body tightly as she tried to make sense of her plight.

A flicker of light illuminated the pit. Romelle looked up sharply as it caused the shadows to dance upon the walls which terrified her. She recalled the soldiers talking about the forgotten ones down in this pit. Exhausted, she struggled to stand bracing herself against the wall before she picked up the femur of some poor soul and held it tightly as the light became brighter which dazzled her. She stumbled forward swinging madly before tripping and falling into a pile of bones. Her body tensed as the shadow of a tall man towered over her. She raised her hands in defense, but was unable to scream before a strong hand covered her mouth.

"Shhh! Quickly, come with me." A voice urged.

Romelle looked up into the face of a man. His hair was wild, his beard was rough, his clothes were torn and stained. She closed her eyes only to feel herself being pulled up. She cried out as a sharp pain shot up through her leg and she stumbled forward only to be caught up again and lifted by strong arms. The pain throbbed through her body, dulling her mind, as she used all her willpower to try and remain conscious. Eventually, her will broke and she fell into darkness again.

Eventually, she woke to find herself in a cavern far different from the Pit. It was illuminated by a small fire which cast a warm glow upon the walls and makeshift door. She presumed by the contents of the room, that this was someone's home. Rudimentary shelves containing an assortment of salvaged items bedecked the walls while pots containing what she guessed was drinking water sat in the corners. She was resting upon a makeshift cot covered in an assortment of pelts and blankets. She froze when she saw the same man who picked her up sitting by the fire stirring a cast iron pot. His expression was dark, his eyes brooding, as his black hair fell around his shoulders making him look more like a troll than a human.

"This must be his home." She thought.

"Good, you are awake." The man grunted before standing up and walking over to her.

"Stay away!" She managed to say. "Just… leave me.."

He looked at her, his expression softening as he set the bowl of pottage down beside her. "You need to eat. You need to build up your strength." He replied quietly.

Romelle felt her stomach churn as the aroma of the food filled her nose and reminded her of home. "Home… oh Goddess!" She felt a lump rise in her throat as her eyes filled with tears which spilled over onto her cheeks. She glared at the bowl as her tears fell unchecked into it. Eventually, her hunger overruled her grief and she ate. The meal was humble, but it was warming.

"I had to stitch some of the cuts." The man stated from his place by the fire. He kept his head down tending to the embers as if deliberately avoiding as much contact with her as possible.

Romelle looked up at him. "Thank you…. I… "

He raised a hand and shook his head.

Romelle ate quietly but she had no intention of staying, she had to find her way out of this place and get a message back to her home. She had to warn her people, to warn her brother that the Drule attack was imminent!

She set the bowl aside and looked at herself. Her dress was soiled and torn beyond repair. She looked at her leg grimacing as she saw where he had cleaned and dressed several deep lacerations that ran along her shins and thigh, as well as her forearms and hands. "Can I at least know the name of the one who helped me?" She asked quietly.

The man looked up slowly, his face bore a haunted expression.

"I am no one." He replied gruffly.

Romelle wasn't convinced.

"Surely you were… you are someone, it's ok, you can trust me." She replied her eyes searching his for some sort of sign.

"I told you, I am no one!" He repeated sternly, before standing up rigidly, and taking a seat by the entrance of his home. "Get some sleep, you need to try and recover as much as you can."


	3. Chapter 2: Trust Me

Seeking Sanctuary

**Chapter 2: Trust Me**

"_There is mingling in friendship when man can utter all his whole mind to another." - Norse Proverb_

* * *

><p>Romelle was woken abruptly from her sleep by the strange man. He had since extinguished the fire and had a frightened look in his eyes.<p>

"Hurry, we must go." He urged, seizing her by her upper arm, practically dragging her from the cot.

Romelle staggered to stand, her injuries faintly throbbing at the sudden movement. She started to protest ceasing only as his hand covered her mouth. He bore a cryptic expression as he shook his head and gave a short nod in the direction of what appeared to be a type of encampment. The inhabitants were fighting among themselves as Drule guards descended suddenly upon them. They started firing their laser rifles randomly into the group. She gasped and started to protest before a strong hand pulled her away from the chaos and further into the network of caverns.

"It is no longer safe for you to remain down here, I can take you to the surface, but from there, you are on your own." He whispered hoarsely into her ear.

"Surely, you are not going to abandon me for the Drule to catch me again?" She breathed, her eyes wide as the dreaded thought slowed her to a stumble.

The man spun around still holding her arm and gazed at her in shock. "No, I just do not know where else we can go." He replied. "I had to get you away because I think they are looking for you."

Romelle looked around, then back over her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" She asked slowly still walking but at a brisker pace.

"I was picking mushrooms earlier, I overheard them as they entered the caverns. They had caught one of the slaves and was interrogating him. They were looking for someone that fit your description. Since you are the only female around here with blonde hair, it didn't take me long to realize that they would find you. It was only a matter of time." He replied as he picked his way through the tunnel. "Careful here, don't slip."

Romelle reached out into the darkness and felt her way along the cavern wall, shuddering at the thought of what her hand was touching, the occasional skittering of some arthropod made her shudder but she did her best to restrain from screaming as it scurried away. They said nothing beyond what was necessary, the man simply kept a steady pace pausing only to navigate through a tricky area or through a stream helping her cross as he did so.

"Do you think, we've put enough distance between ourselves and them?" She inquired gingerly after some time had passed.

Eventually, they slowed to a stop as the man paused before withdrawing a candle and flint from his pack. After a few tries, the candle wick ignited. The flame grew bright and illuminated the cavern in its warm glow. Romelle squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light. She could see her traveling companion was unlike the wild men who lived in the caverns among the dead. No, there was something very familiar about him, what it was, she could not be certain.

"Come along." He huffed. "The way here is narrow and steep, watch your step."

Together, they picked their way along a narrow path that wound its way upward along a sheer ledge that dropped to an unmeasureable depth. He kept Romelle near the wall, which made her feel safer, only to go ahead to test the way and help her cross the narrowest parts.

"You will have to jump here." He instructed.

Romelle hung back, hesitating at the gap that was before her. Her shoes were not made for such a feat, nor was her dress forgiving.

"I..I don't know if I can do it." She began, looking up at him then down at the gaping darkness that seemed to swallow all light. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears, as she knew if she got this wrong, death was certain.

"C'mon, it is not far." Her companion urged turning to face her. His calm gaze rested upon her, "Don't be afraid, I will not let you fall."

Romelle's eyes met his, she swallowed hard and clenched her teeth, steeling her nerve.

"_I can do this_." She thought. "_Just inhale, and exhale, I am a shield maiden of Pollux! I am courageous!_"

She walked back several paces. Then, with a shout she ran and leapt across the chasm. She thought she had made it only to feel the ground fall away from under her feet. With a scream she fell only to be seized by two strong hands. She looked up onto the composed countenance of her companion once again.

"I told you, I will not let you fall." He grunted as he pulled her up and over the ledge.

Romelle trembled violently, unable to speak as adrenaline raced through her body. She looked down to see that he had pulled her across his lap and he was resting with his back against the rock face breathing just as hard. He held her in his arms as his breathing slowed before opening his eyes to look down into hers. Suddenly, she felt her cheeks burn as a slight blush rose in his.

"We should get going." He stammered.

"Yes, that would be a good idea." She scrambled to get up as he offered her his hand in assistance which she gratefully accepted.

Together, they travelled the rest of the way out of the caverns and into a secluded area that was just beyond the star port of the Drule Citadel. Romelle paled when she saw the cargo ships docking and departing. She knew that they carried more than just the stolen goods from conquered worlds but living cargo as well.

"Look! It appears like that ship is floundering!" The man exclaimed. "Maybe… something is going on, if we can get closer.. to see."

Romelle stopped him mid-sentence. "I know who you are." She whispered.

The man spun around and faced her, his face pale, and his eyes wide with fear.

"I know who you are." She repeated, "You were the Alliances most valued Navigator! You are Sven Holgerrson, the pilot of the Blue Lion!" Romelle replied quietly, but her tone betrayed her excitement. "Don't you realize Sven? We can help save these people!"

"You are right, but I can't do that." He sighed looking away from her.

Romelle would not let it drop.

"Yes you can Sven." She replied slowly closing the gap between them.

"No, I can't. You don't understand, I couldn't save them, I let myself get injured on Arus leaving my team vulnerable. When the Drule attacked Ebb, I was taken as a slave. I was forced to work in the pits while I watched the weak die before my very eyes. When I could not work, I too was cast into the pit to await my fate. I can not go back, I disgraced my rank." Sven collapsed upon a stone holding his head in his hands. His tears fell freely down his cheeks dropping onto the dry black sand at his feet.

Romelle wasn't sure what it was about this man that moved her so, but she found herself closing the gap between them, kneeling before him, and taking his hands within her own. He eventually looked up and she saw where the tears had left damp trails in the dust upon his cheeks. She gingerly took the hem of her dress and wiped them, meeting his gaze with her own.

"Sven, I don't believe you dishonored your team. Instead, you allowed them time to get to you before the monster could attack Arus. You challenged the witch Haggar directly, no one has ever done that before. I know you fought with honor, and you still have the courage within you to fight now. Please Sven, I… I need your help."

"What do you mean?" He whispered, carefully reading her expression.

"I'm Princess Romelle, of Pollux. I was taken captive by that brute Lotor. I don't have much time, but I have to get a message to my brother and to the Voltron force. They need to know that I am alive, and they need to know the codes that will activate Pollux's defense systems." She replied, this time it was her turn to feel shy.

Sven looked as if he had been smacked. He stood up and started to pace.

Romelle stood up but would not wait for his response. "Sven, whether you like it or not, I am going to help my people. Even if I have to steal a cargo ship to do it!" She huffed, growing annoyed at his indecision. "Granted it will be easier to do if you would help me, as you are a skilled pilot and navigator, but if I have to, I will go alone."

He froze mid step and spun around on his heel striding over to her.

"No! You will do no such thing! I told you I will not let you fall, and I said you could trust me! So, I am sticking with you to the end of this!" He snapped, his face inches from hers.

Romelle smiled, she threw her arms around his neck, and without a second thought, she kissed him. He looked startled as he pulled his head back initially, but then he wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes, and pulling her close as he returned her kiss in turn.


	4. Chapter 3: Decision

Seeking Sanctuary

**Chapter 3 - The Decision**

"_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." - Lao Tzu_

* * *

><p>A log popped upon the fire sending a shower of sparks heavenward as Romelle placed another piece of driftwood upon the fire poking it into place with a stick before tossing it in. The night was cool and she shivered against the cold which cut through the thin fabric of her attire. She thought about the final events that led up to her sitting alone on the beach back on Pollux.<p>

The reunion between Romelle and Bandor was met with a mixture of tears, laughter, and warmth. She was pleased that her cousin Allura of Arus did not hold any grudge against her for the actions of her father and brother. Long had the bitter rivalry existed between the planets of Pollux and Arus, and it was time such things were put to rest. The purge had been hard on her people, the small bands of survivors did their best to live hand to mouth, but change had to happen. Her father had disbanded the Senate, and barred anyone from challenging him and his decisions. Romelle knew that in order to win back the trust of her people, she had to start by reinstating the Senate. She had to find a way to put the resources Arus had so generously shared with Pollux to good use. She joined Bandor and together they began to plan out a solution. Allura offered not only funding and raw materials from Arus, but also the skilled manpower needed to begin the task.

That evening, she sat with Bandor in the courtyard of the old Palace that overlooked the Aegieus Sea. The palace resembled a mixture of Roman and Grecian styled architecture. Vast open courtyards and gardens were surrounded by Corinthian styled columns and marble statues of ancient Kings and heroes which overlooked a rugged Mediterranean terrain. Hot springs fed into aqueducts which filled large pools, while springs also fed bubbling fountains and baths. The mosaics upon the floors depicted the sea creatures which made up the diet and exports of the Polluxian culture, while others showed more fantastical creatures interwoven within Grecian styled key knots. Slabs of finely crafted marble set close together made up the main floors of the palace which shimmered in the torch light from fire bowls mounted upon marble pedestals set intermittently between the columns. Drapes of fine satin hung from the lofty ceilings dividing the main hall from smaller rooms which served a variety of purposes. The kitchen was set apart from the main palace, it consisted of areas where food was prepared, brought in, and stored. An orchid of ancient olive trees and towering pines lined the winding cobblestone paths leading up to the palace.

Romelle was dressed for the occasion, wearing the gown of state. It consisted of a white linen Chiton that draped down to her feet, over which she wore a sheer light blue Himaton which was draped over one shoulder, and could be worn as a cloak or mantle. Romelle chose to wear it as a mantle and it draped across her shoulders falling down behind them, one part was looped under her left arm and fastened by a golden brooch inlayed with blue topaz, while on her right she wore a golden brooch also inlayed with topaz. She wore golden cuffs on her forearms bearing the imagery of an owl engraved upon it. Her hair was intricately braided in an elegant chignon and crowned with a delicate wreath of golden laurels indicating her position as Sovereign Princess of Pollux.

Together with the representatives of Arus, a feast was held in honor of Pollux's new ally against the Drule Empire. Romelle managed to escape to the beach as the nights festivities wound down. She noticed that Sven was unusually quiet at the feast. He seemed lost in thought and only spoke briefly when spoken to. Regardless of his aloof mood, she felt his gaze upon her the entire evening. Often she would steal return glances at him, and when their eyes met, she felt a strange warmth grow deep within her. Her heart sped up, and she felt her cheeks burn as a blush rose upon her face and chest forcing her to quickly look away and join in the small talk with Allura and Captain Keith. Yet, she knew by the end of the night the attention of the Alliance's best Navigator was focused on her.

Now, she sat down upon the sandy beach just beyond the castle. She took out a flint and started a small fire in an old fire pit that she had built when she was a child before everything went so crazy. As the dry kindling caught fire she tossed on more driftwood and she sat upon a fallen trunk of an old tree watching the waves lap the stony shore sheltered by the surrounding cliffs. She was enraptured by the silvery light of the full moon as it danced upon the surface of the ocean. The sea breeze gently tousled her golden blonde hair, and she reached up brushing a stray lock back behind her ear. She rubbed her hands over her bare arms again. The sheer dress was suitable for the warm halls of the Polluxian palace, but out here it did little to shield her from the cool breezes. She sighed as her mind tossed around a pressing question which remained unanswered as to whether or not Sven would return to Arus with the Voltron Team or remain on Pollux.

_"He deserves to go to Arus, he's a hero, and a trained pilot. His team needs him, and he is the pilot of the Blue Lion. What reason does he have to stay here on Pollux? The mission is done and now I have to stand up with Bandor and serve the people of Pollux as their princess."_ She mused with pursed lips as she poked at the fire with a stick before tossing it in. _"Sven, Sven, Sven..." _She sighed, the firelight dancing in her cerulean blue eyes.

He haunted her dreams, and she wanted to drown within the depths of his steel blue eyes, to feel forever his warm embrace, to be protected, and passionately loved by the soft spoken Norseman. She inhaled sharply, her body tensing at the thought that danced in the back of her mind like the flames licking the glowing logs on the fire.

Sven politely cleared his throat as he approached, "Forgive me if I'm disturbing you Princess Romelle. Princess Allura asked me to pass on an idea she had and see what you thought of it."

Romelle looked up sharply and felt her heart skip a beat. _"How did he know?"_ She wondered. Although, he didn't give her long to wonder, rather he sat down beside her and set before him what appeared to be a suitcase.

"She cares deeply for you and her sister planet," he continued "and thought it would be only proper to establish a liaison between the two planets. 'Voltron Force Ambassador to Planet Pollux'... that is... if I ah... if I'm welcome?"

Sven then set the box he was carrying down onto the sand and showed its contents... his white and black uniform complete with helmet, "In case I ever need it, she said." He finished with that shy grin he sometimes wore. Sven looked up at her, his eyes seeking some sort of approval? "I do not wish to be a burden to you." He added after a moment of silence filled the space between them.

Romelle looked at the contents of the box, then up at Sven. Her brow furrowed for a moment as she thought about the idea Allura proposed. She sighed and put another piece of driftwood upon the fire.

"It's true Pollux is still in its infancy, we have lost so much. The damage from the Drule has basically thrown our whole planet back a good three-hundred years. So it will take time to rebuild our infrastructure. We can certainly use the resources Arus has to offer to do this, but are you sure this is what _you_ want?" She said looking up at him.

_"I don't want you to feel obligated to stay because of me."_ She thought unconsciously biting her lower lip. _"I want you to stay, because you want to."_

Sven blinked in surprise. "I know it will take time, rebuilding a life and a planet often does. It's just.." He paused and looked at the fire. "As much as I would care for _any_ world in need of help against the darkness… I would choose to stay here." He lowered his head staring hard at the sand, as if steeling himself before turning to face her. "Because this is where you are. I don't expect you to feel the same, and if you so wish it, I will go without complaint. I know I'm just a pilot, but I believe I am in love with you, Romelle." He quickly looked down at the sand after he confessed his true feelings, he seemed afraid to see her reaction.

Maybe it was the night, the wine, gravity, the will of the Gods, but Romelle found herself drawn closer to her soft spoken pilot. The three words she had not expected to hear from him, hung in the air between them. Three beautiful words which changed everything were said aloud, and Romelle felt her cheeks burn brightly as the longing returned stronger than before. She turned toward him and reached out to cup his head in her hands, lifting it so that their eyes met.

"Oh Sven, more than anything, I would want you to stay… I mean we… I mean, it would be an honor to have you here." She breathed, as the distance between her lips and his closed into a kiss that grew deeper.

Romelle felt his arms wrap around her waist, and the force of his kiss grow stronger as his tongue lightly probed her lips apart. She relented allowing his tongue to taste her own as their kiss became deeper. She wrapped her arms around his neck as their tongues danced while his hand clasped her waist and cupped the back of her head. He drew her close pressing his body firmly against hers, and she could feel the heat from his chiseled chest warm her. The longing burned stronger within her to the core, and her body responded in turn to his ministrations. His touch was gentle as he explored her, fondling and caressing her sending shivers of pleasure up through her that lingered sweetly upon her skin. His hand urgently moved from her waist around to her stomach and up her chest gently teasing and caressing her full breasts. She inhaled sharply looking up into his darkened eyes when his finger tips lightly caressed her erect nipples. He slowly broke the sensuous kiss and smiled, "we don't have to… if you don't want…" He uttered, his voice hoarse with desire. Romelle smiled. "It's just… you are… the first for me." She whispered shyly. "I don't know what to expect."

Sven smiled warmly and nuzzled her neck placing light kisses along it. "You will be fine my love, but if you do not wish to continue, I can wait… you are worth the wait."

Romelle did not know how to respond, part of her wanted to wait, but another stronger part wanted him to continue. She wanted him, she wanted to share everything with him. She wanted him to be her beloved and her lover. She turned her head and met his with a passionate kiss. "No, I'm not scared, I … I want you… I want this." She whispered softly gazing into his eyes as she broke the kiss. "I want you to be my first, and my only."


End file.
